Those who cook or work in the kitchen often comment on the disagreeable odors of food and cooking grease that linger after the preparation and/or consumption of a meal, particular those meals that include fish, onions, garlic, leeks, or shellfish. Prior approaches to addressing this problem have included the use in dishwashing products of fragrances that develop blooming or intense odors. Such odors may serve to overpower the targeted malodor and therefore reduce the perception by the user of the malodor. For example, the prior art describes a number of so-called blooming ingredients and compositions able to provide a pleasant fragrance in an area surrounding the dishwashing machine during and after use.
Often these prior art products have an overpowering fragrance that itself may linger too long, in the kitchen. Therefore it is desirable to provide a more subtlety fragranced dishwashing detergent or liquid while still giving good control of kitchen odors. Preferably, such compositions are adapted for use in all types of cleaning products, including those used for manual dishwashing and those used for machine dishwashing.